


Пять желаний Ямапи

by wadorobu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на <a href="http://jc-fest.diary.ru/p58763944.htm">Johnnies Countdown Fest 2009</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять желаний Ямапи

_Желание первое.  
Работа_

Ямапи всегда точно знает, чего он хочет. Это очень ценное качество в том мире, в котором он живет. На первом месте по степени вожделения для Ямапи стоит работа. Было бы странно ожидать чего-то иного от воспитанника Агентства. Джоннис, который не любит свою работу больше всего на свете, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю – это какой-то неправильный джоннис.  
К счастью для Ямапи, под Новый год работа случается с ним с завидной регулярностью. Вот уже несколько лет тридцать первого декабря он с друзьями отправляется в Токио Дом, чтобы участвовать в праздничном концерте, который транслирует телевидение Японии на всю страну и под который все приличные японцы пьют свое саке и едят свои новогодние суши.  
Действо на сцене плавно перетекает в действо за кулисами и редкий везунчик из переживших встречу Нового года с воспитанниками Джонни-сана утром первого января может самостоятельно доползти до выхода с центрального стадиона Токио. Чем не идеальная работа, если бы ни одно «но»!  
\- Ямапи-семпай. – Вкрадчиво шепчут на ухо Пи. – Ямапи-семпай! – К шепоту присоединяется дуновение ветерка – это кто-то беззастенчиво дует Ямапи в лицо, и, наконец, следует ощутимый тычок под ребра, поскольку все предыдущие попытки вернуть его из мира грез на землю заканчиваются провалом.  
\- А? Что? Мама, я только… - Ямапи стряхивает с себя мирно посапывающих во сне Джина и Рё и вскидывается, готовый каяться и просить прощения за очередную попойку с друзьями, когда понимает, что перед ним не любимая родительница, а молодой парень.  
\- Тего? – Ямапи обводит одну из комнат, отведенных под гримерные, сонным взглядом и понимает, что либо это поле удавшейся на славу битвы, либо память его пока не покинула окончательно, и сейчас действительно, как показывают часы над дверью, половина седьмого утра первого января нового, только что наступившего года. – Ты чего?  
Вокруг них проносится волна сонных вздохов, их товарищи из других групп, спящие вповалку, кто на диванах, кто на скамьях, а кое-кто и прямо на полу, ворочаются, потревоженные громким шепотом.  
\- Вот. – Тегоши нежно смотрит на старшего товарища и протягивает ему подушку.  
\- Это зачем? – Ямапи с опаской, но принимает подношение. Сильные подозрения начинают закрадываться в еще не окончательно проснувшийся и совсем не протрезвевший рассудок. Должно быть, перед ним не Тего, а инопланетянин. Кто еще может бодрствовать в такое время, выглядеть так, как будто только что сошел с обложки Bidan, и при этом похвастаться приятным ментоловым дыханием, а не перегаром двенадцатичасовой выдержки?  
\- Это тебе. – Поясняет инопланетянин и настойчиво толкает подушку в руки Ямапи. – Чтобы ты себе шею не отлежал. Нам же вечером еще выступать.  
\- Эммм… Тего, а ты не мог бы предложить мне подушку чуть позже, часов, скажем, хотя бы к десяти, а не сейчас, когда моя голова раскалывается как твой космический корабль, который, видимо, только что потерпел крушение прямо над Токио Домом? – Построение такой сложной словесной конструкции отнимает у Ямапи последние силы, и он падает обратно, отключаясь, но заботливый пришелец успевает подложить подушку ему под голову, прямо на живот Нишикидо Рё, чем вызывает недовольные стоны последнего.

_Желание второе.  
Друзья_

Ямапи всегда точно знает, чего он хочет. После работы он хочет отлично проводить время со своими друзьями. Ничего несбыточного, ничего сверхъестественного, закономерное желание, на которое имеет право каждый. Невероятно, но у Пи такая счастливая карма, что в Новый год его друзья всегда с ним. Ямапи об этом знает и поэтому хорошенько заботится о своей карме. Как бы ни гудела голова после веселой ночи в Токио Доме, он тащит своих дорогих друзей первого числа в храм, как и положено, и возносит благодарности и молитвы богам. Друзья немного сопротивляются, но, ворча и причитая на свою тяжелую долю – быть другом Ямапи, следуют за ним, за это он очень сильно любит своих друзей.  
Ямапи всегда реально смотрит на вещи и может соразмерить свои желания со своими возможностями. Всегда. Или почти всегда. Бывают исключения. Сколь бы велика ни была любовь Ямапи к друзьям, в ней всегда присутствуют несбыточные мечты: чтобы Джин перестал приклеивать жвачку к любимому кухонному столу его матери, а Рё перестал проливать пиво на его кровать, или Широта, к примеру, перестал кормить собак Ямапи сладким печеньем, у них от этого постоянно случается несварение. Эти мечты пребывают с Пи постоянно, как верные спутники его лучших друзей, как часть их дружбы, без которой она была бы уже совсем иной.  
Но все же, Ямапи принимает своих друзей такими, какие они есть, и после посещения храма с готовностью отправляется предаваться веселью дальше. Нет никаких сомнений, что Нишикидо найдет в своей записной книжке пару «симпатичных девчонок, совсем не занятых на все праздники», Аканиши вспомнит о ящике пива, который он спрятал от Каме под кроватью, а Широта в сто тридцать пятый раз позвонит и спросит – куда они пропали, в конце концов, дорога от Дома до его квартиры занимает пятнадцать минут, даже если объехать все храмы в Токио.  
Все будет именно так, как представляет себе Ямапи, и даже чуточку лучше, веселее, абсурднее и смешнее. У Рё разрядится сотовый, Аканиши обнаружит, что вместо пива купил лимонад, а Широта зальет соседей снизу и всей компании придется долго извиняться и клятвенно обещать сделать ремонт, но они справятся со всем и даже с чем-то большим. В итоге им все-таки удастся напиться, и Ямапи будет веселиться вместе со всеми, будет самим собой, а потом наберет на своем мобильном номер, которого там ни для кого нет, и тихо скажет:  
\- Забери меня домой.  
Тего приедет ровно через те пятьдесят шесть минут, которые занимает дорога от его дома до указанного места, если выжимать педаль газа до максимально допустимой скорости, словно времени на сборы ему и не требуется, словно он каждый раз ждет этого звонка и боится его пропустить.  
У дома Ямапи он остановит свой космический корабль – Хонду последней марки - и шепотом позовет:  
\- Ямапи-семпай.  
Пи встряхнется и потянется. Короткие минуты сна, которые щедро дарованы ему по дороге домой, он не променяет ни на одну вечеринку, потому что только у Тего в машине так вкусно пахнет кофе с лимоном, только привалившись головой к стеклу машины Юи, он может так сладко спать, и только Юя так сильно сжимает руки на руле вместо прощального рукопожатия. И хотя Ямапи знает – это совсем не по той причине, что Тего хочет разгладить розоватые полоски, которые остались у него на щеке от спинки сидения, ему приятно думать, что этот жест означает именно это.

_Желание третье.  
Семья_

Ямапи всегда точно знает, чего он хочет. Сейчас он хочет всего две вещи – в душ и чтобы мама не смотрела на него так осуждающе. И если первое, хоть и призрачно, но маячит в обозримом будущем, то второе кажется неосуществимым. Вообще-то у Ямапи замечательная мама, и он об этом знает, и помнит. И у них с ней отличные отношения, почти всегда, кроме таких вот коротких мгновений, которые Пи дипломатично старается обойти с помощью весьма изящных, если учесть его последние сутки, маневров продвижения по стеночке к ванной.  
\- Ямашита Томохиса!  
\- Да, мам. – Большие маневры с треском проваливаются, и плечи Пи обреченно поникают, когда он понимает, что нотации не избежать.  
\- У тебя есть совесть? – Мама поправляет на носу очки, отходя от окна, и лукаво смотрит на сына.  
\- Пару часов назад еще имелась. – Растерянно подтверждает он.  
\- Тогда что же ты своего друга за дверью бросил? – Понимание, что казнь откладывается, как минимум на пару часов, а то и вовсе отменяется, окрыляет. Ямапи радостно подлетает к стеклянной двери, преисполненный страстной любви к любому, кто там стоит. За дверью стоит Тего, его герой-спаситель. С поднятой, чтобы постучать, рукой и пакетом со знаком крупного продуктового супермаркета. Из пакета торчат упаковки того, что можно пить и, кажется, даже есть.  
\- Забыл тебе отдать. – Объясняет Юя свое возвращение и чуть не падает, когда Пи душит его в объятиях.  
\- Заходи! – Брызжет энтузиазмом во все стороны Ямапи и силой втаскивает Тегоши в гостиную. – Мам, это Тего, он принес нам поесть! – Необъяснимой радости Ямапи нет предела, он успевает за секунду усадить Тего на диван, отнять у него пакет с продуктами, вручить его матери, указать им обоим на кухню и уже почти скрывшись за дверью ванной крикнуть. – Вы пока посмотрите, что там вкусненького есть, а я в душ.  
Вкусненького, как позже выясняется, есть и немало. Обретя снова духовное равновесие и гармонию с миром, что на чистую голову, согласитесь, гораздо легче, Ямапи застает на своей кухне идиллическую картину – его мама и Тего пьют чай с рисовым печеньем и оживленно что-то обсуждают. Остается только надеяться, что не последнюю коллекцию модной одежды, хотя очень может быть, что именно ее. В ответ на это чрезвычайно активный сегодня мозг Ямапи посещает странная мысль: «И зачем ему родные постоянно твердят о девушке, если у него есть Тего?». Девушки вечно плачут, требуют внимания, конфет и «крутого» имиджа. Юе достаточно того, чтобы Ямапи просто был собой.  
Картина тихого семейного счастья разлетается вдребезги, когда Тего улыбается Ямапи, не как для камер, по-настоящему, и встает со словами:  
\- Нам пора на концерт. – Его пальцы крепко сжимают запястье Пи, и он тащит лидера своей группы к выходу, успевая по правилам попрощаться с гостеприимным домом и его хозяйкой, обуться, запихнуть руки Ямапи в рукава куртки и не без драки вытолкать его за дверь. Ямапи же остается лишь с тоской взирать на стол, манящий уже открытыми и даже нераспечатанными пачками съестного.

_Желание четвертое.  
Группа_

Ямапи всегда точно знает, чего он хочет. Концерт в Токио Доме остается его мечтой с самого прихода в Агентство, новогодний концерт в Токио Доме – это превосходит все его ожидания, но Пи уже не раз убеждался, что вселенная за что-то сильно его любит. И это было бы подозрительно и следовало ждать от нее подвоха, если бы она не наградила его такой группой, как NEWS. Какие, право, еще могут быть подставы с ее стороны?  
\- Что же вы так орете, а, изверги? – Ямапи прикладывает бутылку с холодной минеральной водой ко лбу и осуждающе смотрит на Кояму и Шиге, гоняющихся друг за другом по сцене.  
\- Так они же не пили последние двадцать четыре часа. – Услужливо подсказывает Массу и с жестокостью заслуженного живодера жует свой рис с карри на глазах у Ямапи, так и не успевшего хотя бы позавтракать, не говоря уже про ленч, обед и полдник.  
Хуже, чем Пи, сейчас, пожалуй, только Рё, который лежит в паре метров от них на спине, широко раскинув руки и накрыв лицо рубашкой, чтобы не слепили прожектора. Он лежит тихо, не шевеля ни одной конечностью, почти не дыша, потому что даже вдохи и выдохи отдаются страшным звоном в его голове.  
\- Убью его, как только доберусь. – Стонет он иногда, и его рука или нога трясется как от судорог.  
\- Кого? – Ямапи подползает к другу и, приподнимая рубашку, предлагает бутылку с водой.  
\- Аканиши. Он всегда говорит «еще одну», - передразнивает их приятеля Рё. - И не напоминает, что у него, в отличие от меня, нет концерта вечером первого января.  
Именно в этот момент то ли необъяснимое желание звукорежиссера поработать, то ли невероятно опасное чувство юмора кого-то из неразлучных Кея и Като заставляет колонку, расположенную прямо под телом Нишикидо, преисполненным неодобрения в адрес своего обладателя, взорваться припевом их последней песни. Глаза Рё и Пи прилежно отражают их внутреннее состояние священного ужаса.  
\- Да заткнитесь же вы! – Срывается Нишикидо с места, забыв о головной боли и устремляясь в погоню за Шиге, который стоит ближе.  
\- Рё, у меня молния на костюме сломалась. – Тего появляется вовремя, чтобы помешать преднамеренному убийству с отягчающими обстоятельствами, и смотрит на Рё несчастными глазами.  
Ямапи уже давно замечает этот незаменимый, удивительный и поистине данный Тегоши небом талант – привлекать к себе всеобщее внимание и организовывать мир так, что он будет крутиться исключительно вокруг персоны Тего. Не проходит и пары минут, как Като отправлен за костюмером, Кояма катает Тего на плечах, чтобы развеселить, Массу кормит его своим обедом, а Рё пребывает в ложной уверенности, что все это устроил он, спасая «младшенького». Случайность или злой умысел снова, как и сотни раз до этого, избавляет Ямапи от необходимости наводить в группе порядок и возвращать мир и спокойствие в их коллектив.  
Чтобы ни говорили другие и чтобы они не думали, Ямапи любит NEWS. Сильно и искренне. Всех вместе и по отдельности каждого, как свою группу, с которой связано его будущее и из которой состоит его настоящее. Пи смотрит на Тего и улыбается, понимая, что любит Тего, как часть этого и как нечто гораздо большее, без чего это настоящее было бы совсем другим.

_Желание пятое.  
Заветное_

Ямапи всегда точно знает, чего он хочет. Он верит в свои желания и желает только то, во что может верить. Кажется, это называется реалист. Или что-то типа того. Но есть одно, особое, самое тайное, самое сокровенное, самое заветное желание, о котором Ямапи не расскажет никому, о котором он даже не думает. Глупо думать о несбыточном, таким мечтам нет места в его жизни, в реальности Ямапи нет места желанию по имени Тегоши Юя.  
В другом, гипотетическом мироздании, усталый, но счастливый и довольный после концерта, Пи едет домой. На пассажирском сидении машины Тего уже привычно тепло и уютно. Кажется, что автомобиль в руках Юи заносит на поворотах слишком ощутимо, так, что Ямапи ударяется плечом о дверцу, но он ничего не имеет против. Если закрыть глаза и представить на минутку, что они в несуществующей реальности, то через пару минут, в его комнате, Тего заботливо снимет с него куртку, свитер и рубашку, проведет прохладными с улицы пальцами по ушибленному месту, боль станет почти незаметной и исчезнет вовсе, если губы Юи коснутся кожи на его плече.  
Грань между иллюзией и настоящим медленно стирается, когда Тего останавливает машину у дома Пи. Пару минут они сидят в тишине, потом она отступает, стоит им прервать поцелуй, с шумом впуская воздух в легкие. Ямапи уходит под визг шин и шорох гравия под колесами машины Тего. Они никогда не прощаются и не приветствуют друг друга, на это нет времени в их придуманном мире, но оба знают, что завтра все повторится снова – этого им достаточно.  
Целый мир будет вращаться вокруг их маленькой вселенной. В нем будет много работы, в которой Пи находит истинное наслаждение и старается выполнить ее как следует. К счастью, дарить людям свой талант – это его истинное призвание и оно приносит радость и ему самому, и его поклонникам. В этом мире будут его друзья с их глупыми шутками и невероятной способностью отвлечь от всех проблем. Джин, с которым Ямапи ездит за покупками, пьет кофе в уличных кафе, смотрит футбол; Рё, с которым они ходят в клубы, в кино, или едут на Гавайи, чтобы заняться серфингом; Широта, который просто есть. Там, в настоящей реальности, существует семья Ямапи, любящая и заботливая, и его группа, которая дорога ему настолько, что он не променяет ее ни на что на свете.  
Ямапи знает, что этот мир есть, реальный мир, которому он принадлежит, в котором он уместен и который очень ему нравится, но еще Ямапи знает, что есть Тего – несбыточная мечта, сладкий сон, от которого никак не хочется просыпаться, и Ямапи считает, что ему очень крупно повезло, потому что Тегоши Юя – это лучшее, что с ним случалось в жизни.


End file.
